orionlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Modern Society
Following the chaos of the Evolen disaster, society as most people know it has all but ceased to exist on the island chain of Hawaii. The most important thing to note is that both the government and military have withdrawn to the mainland, leaving the residents of Hawaii to their own devices. Anarchy prevails, but a number of groups have formed in order to help each other and increase chances of survival—or to prey on the weak and the divided. *Despite [[Hawai'i|'the Big Island']] being unavailable for play, characters can still be affiliated with the groups located there. *'Your character does not need to be affiliated with any of these groups.' __TOC__ Gangs Writers are encouraged to create and develop unique gangs; shoot us an e-mail if this is something of particular interest to you, and we'll have yours listed here. You're welcome to have your character as a member of an existing group (listed below), but it's expected you'll do your homework. It would be a good idea to contact other writers with characters already in that gang. Prison Gangs It's unlikely anyone could have survived on Kaua'i or Ni'ihau without the support of some type of gang. Many of the gangs that had formed before the riots still exist now, although the vast majority fled to Moloka'i under threat of death. Those who failed or refused to leave are presumed lost. *[[:Category:Shakko no Kazoku|'Shakko no Kazoku']], led by Oikawa Taisuke. This gang is made up of now ex-convicts, primarily those with natural abilities—anyone deemed useful by Shakko. Shakko no Kazoku suffered moderate losses during the Ni'ihau uprising and subsequent exodus from Kaua'i, which forced them from their strongholds on the beach and a nearby mountain. Like most prison gangs, they've since found refuge with old allies in the Kai Guild. Street Gangs The gangs of Waikiki Strip have long since abandoned the anti-social behavior and motives that would otherwise characterize these groups. Gang violence is at an all-time low as most prefer not to jeopardize their chances at survival. The rare fighting that does occur is usually over supplies, and even rarer are fights over territory. *[[:Category:Triad|'Triad']] is a term used to refer to a network of Chinese criminal organizations. Incredibly business-oriented, they take special interest in investment opportunities, and any acts of violence are typically the result of unsuccessful financial deals. Hawaii's Triad chapter was quick to establish itself following the embargo and currently controls the local market. It is also the only remaining criminal organization in the area; other groups, such as the Mafia or yakuza, have since been scattered by or assimilated into the Triad. Guilds Kolo Guild The Kolo Guild is headed by an assortment of remaining Navy personnel and divided into small units. The Kolo have managed to salvage a total of seventeen boats and have assigned one fireteam per boat. Each team is indicated by a letter of the ICAO spelling alphabet and typically consists of five or six members with specialized roles and corresponding call signs. Roles include team leader (must meet certain prerequisites), intelligence specialist, assault specialist, weapons specialist, and medic (healing abilities preferred). Some groups are weighted differently for different purposes, such as specialized strike forces. *Fire Team Kilo Operations; six operators **'Inna Kalani' (Kilo Three) - Medic. **'Kim Heechul' (Kilo Four) - Intelligence specialist. **'Alaska Hall' (Kilo Six) - Weapons specialist. *''Feel free to take on and designate other teams, and we'll add them here!'' The remainder of the guild act as support crew on boats or at port as necessary. In the unfortunate event a team member should be killed, someone else from the guild will be selected to take their place. Guild members don't need to be ex-military or even related, but there are a variety of tests required to gauge basic aptitude. The Kolo are probably the last remaining group that can be considered any kind of law enforcement, due to their efforts to assist other islands and their frequent tiffs with the Kai to try and keep them in line. Kai Guild A rag-tag collection of refugee prisoners from the original Kaua'i riots brought together by the Graysons, members of the Kai Guild are pirates in the most traditional sense. Despite making port at Moloka'i they spend the majority of their time at sea, raiding whatever cities they find to be most profitable which usually means the nearby island of Lana'i. There is little organization to their guild beyond a basic hierarchy, though even that is in a state of constant flux due to infighting and mutinies. The Kai Guild owns fewer boats than the Kolo (only thirteen), but their numbers are larger thanks to their attitude of taking anyone who wants to join regardless of skill or experience. Halawa Valley Votaries No one is really sure what reasoning was behind the inception of this group, and much of the information relating it is largely speculation, even to the port towns that share the same island. Their numbers are few, probably no more than fifty, and all related to the field of medicine or healing abilities. It's said they have formed their own religion, believing that the backfiring of the serum was not unlike the mythical story of Icarus: man's failed attempt to achieve godhood. This group keeps to itself for the most part, but in the interest of surviving they frequently send small groups to the port towns of Moloka'i in order to trade both natural and supernatural healing remedies for basic supplies. While a number of false rumors surround the mysterious Halawa, the hearsay that the valley people can resurrect subjects is true. Their highly revered leader has the ability of true resurrection, where as long as he has some fragment of the deceased, he can resurrect them to full health regardless of how they died. The proper venues one must go through to gain such a favor, however, are unknown. While the Halawa people will associate with the other inhabitants of Moloka'i and visitors, they remain tight-lipped about themselves. Great Rift Militia A makeshift minute-man type of group formed by able-bodied residents who chose to remain on the Big Island, the Militia boasts a little over a hundred members, divided into five or so groups in small strongholds along the length of the Rift. Humans are expected to be well-armed and will be offered minimal training, while evolved humans are expected to have strongly offensive or defensive physical powers. The Militia serves as a buffer between those residents left on the big island and the Evolen-afflicted, given the surprisingly high concentration of them living just beyond the rift—probably the highest concentration of all the islands. The frequency of unprovoked attacks has waned in the years following the initial outbreak, but it never hurts to be prepared. Bairn of Pele Polar opposite to the Halawa Valley people, the Bairn of Pele embrace and even worship the chaos wreaking havoc on humanity. Primarily (if not entirely) human, the Bairn blame the existence of abilities for the breakdown of society, and see no other option but to further its destruction. Making their home in the volcano-ridden plains of the Big Island, this group is prone to random acts of terrorism and violence, particularly towards those with abilities, synthetic and natural alike. Category:Game Information